Size of Heart
by Banjofreaklad78
Summary: When Maddy and friends are captured during a pirate raid, they embark on a journey that they could end up alive or end their lives and their world. Cody/Bailey, T for major violence/gore and major swearing...and some scary parts.
1. Chapter 1

Size of Heart

Ch.1: The Necklace

I walked up the stairs, leading to the deck. It was a normal sunny day, nice but a bit humid. I carried my laptop with one hand and against my side. I entered the light and walked over to a table, where my two friends sat, drinking smoothies and talking. Probably lovey dovy stuff, yes they were a couple, yes they were Cody and Bailey.

I walked over to them.

"Howdy" I said in my usual greeting.

"Hey" Cody and Bailey said as they looked up at me.

"Can I pull up a seat?" I asked.

"Sure" Bailey said. I drug an empty chair over to the table and sat down. I set my laptop on the table.

"Why do you have your laptop?" Cody asked.

"I was doing some research on this" I said showing off my necklace. It was more of a medallion or pendant. It was a coin that had a carving of the Sea Serpent, the kind you would hear in tales. Just last night, my pal Sammy and I were getting a bite to eat after working on a project that was due in about a week for school. He brought up about my coin around my neck. He thought it was a nice looking necklace but why did I wear it everywhere?

It was my pa's, passed down for many generations and centuries no doubt. I looked at a website that had tale about the necklace I had.

"What about your necklace?" Bailey asked.

"It says here it is the same necklace in this tale I found" I said pulling up the website and showing them the computer screen. Cody read it aloud.

"For many years, three coins had been passed down from three pirates to their children or wish to be children," Cody read. "These coins had a symbol that symbolized the seas. The Sea Serpent"

Cody studied the picture.

"That looks like your necklace" Cody pointed out.

"Ain't it strange?" I asked.

"It says there are no replicas" Bailey said as she hovered above Cody's shoulder.

"That is strange" Cody replied.

"Then it must not be a tale" Bailey said.

"Maddy what do you know of your family tree?" Cody asked.

"Well my pa gave me this necklace" I said. "A year before he died and he said he was given it from my grandfather and he said that in this necklace you hide the Treasure of the world"

"What does that mean?" Cody asked.

"Sammy asked the same question, so do I" I said. "Might be just a myth"

"Could be" Cody said. Suddenly, I looked up and saw fog rolling in…rapidly. This was a beginning of a not so good sign.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Size of Heart

Ch.2: The Raid

I saw the fog roll in at a rapid pace, it was dense and very unusual. I looked at Cody and Bailey. Al the sudden the engines stopped.

"You feel a stop?" I asked.

We heard a message on the Ship's intercom

"SORRY PASSENGERS AND CREW WE ARE STOPPING BECAUSE OF THE TERRIBLE FOG AND THE SAFETY OF THE SHIP. WE WILL BE HERE UNTIL THE FOG BEGINS TO CLEAR. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY AND ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR CRUISE ON THE S.S TIPTON"

Everyone groaned and I took another glance at Cody and Bailey.

"Well this is great" Bailey said. Sammy came up to me.

"Hey O'Neil" Sammy greeted.

"Howdy Harrison" I replied. He came up to us.

"You hear that message?" Sammy asked.

"Sure did" I replied.

"Ain't it weird that this type of fog came in so fast?" Sammy asked.

"Sure ain't normal" I said.

"Makes me a bit suspicious" Sammy said. "Or a bit queezy"

I chuckled.

"Hey what's that?" Bailey pointed out.

"What's what?" Sammy and I asked Bailey, she pointed at something through the fog, we both squinted. Our visibility was pretty poor out here because of the fog. We made our way to the railing.

"Looks like another ship" I answered.

"It ain't a normal vessel" Sammy pointed out. "Not like ours"

"This is a bit strange" I said.

"Looks like one of 'em ships back in the 19th century" Sammy said.

"Sure does" I replied. The ship was gaining closer, everyone looked at the marvelous site, everyone was silent. Soon the ship in front of us dropped their anchor and soon we heard a few hollers, then came a group of men swinging on mast ropes unto our ship, we all backed up as they landed. They sure looked like real pirates. I looked at Cody, Sammy and Bailey…confused. I looked back at them and soon a man with a parrot on his shoulder walked up to me.

"We here seek of a child by the name of Madnaheigh O'Neil." He said. I stepped forward.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Madnaheigh?" Sammy asked.

"Irish" I replied. He nodded. I looked back at the man. "What do you want?"

"You" he replied.

"What for?" I asked suspicious.

"You hold the Bracket's Coin," the man said. I lifted the coin out of my shirt, showing it to him.

"This?" I asked. He came over and took the coin part in his hand and studied it.

"Oh yes," he cooed. "This is it"

"What does this coin have to do with you?" I asked snatching the coin away, he grabbed it again.

"You hold the map of finding the-" he paused and leaned to my ear. "The Treasure"

"This is crazy" I said as I finally snatched the coin away before he could grab it again. I tucked it in my shirt. "You ain't real pirates, you must be out of your mind"

"You will come with us and help us find the treasure" the man said.

"And what makes you think I will?" I asked. He sent three of his men after my three friends, they grabbed them and put knives to their throats.

"Are these your friends?" He asked.

"Let them go!" I shouted.

"Only if you come with me" the man said.

"If I do," I said. "What will be my award?"

"You drive a bargain" the man said. "Very well, we won't kill your friends and maybe you'll get something in return after our quest is finished"

I looked at my friends then at the man. I bowed my head to think, I then lifted my head.

"I must be out of mind to join you," I said. "I will"

"Very good," he said. He looked at his pirate friends. "Get them loaded into the ship."

The pirates pushed my friends unto a gangplank that was just laid down. Another pirate grabbed me and shoved me across the plank. I took one last look at the ship. I saw Zack, Cody's brother, push through the crowd.

"Cody!" he shouted.

Finally as I boarded the pirate ship, the anchor was raised and they sailed away allowing the gangplank to fall into the water. We were sailing away from the ship, I saw the people on the S.S Tipton watch us go.

To be continued.


End file.
